


Sexting Fail

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sexting, Texting, futakuchi is futakuchi, moniwa is too innocent, sexting failure, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: [Text] What Are You Wearing?





	Sexting Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the FutaMoni with "[Text] What Are You Wearing?"
> 
> It came out more humorous than I'd meant it to but it was so much fun to write 😂

He was halfway through his fifth funny cat compilation video when a text came through. The bing from the notification caused him to flinch, phone slipping from his fingers. It smacked hard against his face and he hissed through his teeth as he scrambled for it, his free hand rubbing his stinging nose. Lifting the phone to look at who messaged him a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

**Kenji** _12:01am_ \- you still up?  
**You** _12:02am_ \- Yes. Why are you still awake?  
**Kenji** _12:02am_ \- can’t sleep

Frowning he started to type out a question of why and if there was anything he could do to help when Kenji added a new text. His fingers froze over the screen as he read the message over and over, brows knitting together in mild confusion. 

**Kenji** _12:04am_ \- what are you wearing?

Raising his arms to glance down at his outfit he mouthed the words slowly, eyes trailing over his socks, well-worn sweatpants, with the bottom hems pulled up to gather around his knees, and a simple tank top. Nothing spectacular and nothing worth mentioning… Deciding to be a bit cheeky Moniwa went back to his phone and replied with ‘clothes’. He snickered a bit into his hand when the response he got was the constant … at the bottom of his screen showing up and disappearing until he received a long key smash.

**Kenji** _12:11am_ \- not what I meant  
**Kenji** _12:11am_ \- was trying to start somethin  
**Kenji** _12:12am_ \- just nevermind  
**Kenji** _12:12am_ \- gnight  
**You** _12:13am_ \- Wait! No! I’m sorry! What was it?

The … showed up again but then disappeared and didn’t return for a few minutes. He worried that they’d left after all, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth he debated on calling them but ignored that idea. If they left they were probably trying to sleep and if he called he’d just be bothering them which would annoy them more after he’d already ruined whatever they were-

“Oh… Oh!” he smacked his forehead, wincing when he smacked himself with the wrong hand. His phone made a gross thwacking noise as it collided with his head and he groaned in a mix of pain and his own denseness.

A squeak fell past his lips and dropped his phone, again, when it began to vibrate. Grabbing for it quickly he pushed himself to sit up against his headboard, sucking in a grateful breath when he saw Kenji’s picture filling half his screen. Swiping to answer the call he interrupted their speech by blurting out “you were trying to sext!”

A dark flush crossed his cheeks as he heard Kenji’s words stutter and melt into a coughing laughing. He buried his head into his drawn up knees, feeling like a total idiot and an even worse boyfriend. Which was dumb, he knows that but he still felt like a terrible one in the moment.

“You are adorable and far too innocent,” they coughed into the phone, barely hiding the laugh from him. 

“Sh-shut up. I’m try-trying!” the blush grew hotter and he wanted to hang up and curl up under his blankets. Forget this conversation and start fresh tomorrow. But he also didn’t want to get off the phone yet, not realizing until he listened to the sound of their voice on the other end just how much he missed them. 

“I know you are,” they cleared their throat and a short silence fell between them. Moniwa relaxed against his headboard again, the blush still burning hot and bottom lip between his teeth but less embarrassed for himself. 

“So…” they began, voice dropping low with a touch of suggestiveness in it. It had a small shiver running down his spine as he listened to them, eyes closing and knees falling down to the mattress. “What are you wearing Kaname?”

Swallowing hard he tried to steady his thumping heartbeat, voice shakier than he wanted it to be already as he replied.

“I… I can b-be wearing no-nothing…” he offered, earning himself a low, rough hum through the phone.

“Nothing sounds perfect.”


End file.
